Hypnotized By Sexy Thighs And Olive Eyes
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Antonio falls head over heels straight into commitment for his fiancé. After years of dating, the Italian model leaves Italy to settle down with him. Gilbert and Francis disapprove and do their best to break the two apart. But even though Lovino doesn't speak English, he knows their plans and doesn't want to leave. Thus, the war begins.
1. Chapter 1

It had all started four years in advance. Antonio could still recollect the events prior to their relationship, when he was secluded and glum. When he had to summon Feliciano to navigate him home from the neighboring bar, where he was drinking his agony away. Francis and Gilbert were in fruitful, exultant relationships with the men of their selection while he remained alone. He was from the country of passionate, but he failed to find any in America.

"A-Antonio…. You're _really _heavy… Oh, gee!" Feliciano whined as they stumbled into the Spaniard's household. The Italian continued to wail about his weight, attempting to assist him to his bed. He only made it as distant as the living room couch before he collapsed on the floor. Antonio toppled as well, releasing his arm from around the auburn haired male's neck. His face scraped the floor and he gave a low moan before spinning onto his back. He slurred a drunken sentence and wiped the dribble from his lips, groaning noisily before passing out. Pouting, Feliciano decided the floor was sanitary enough and got a blanket, flinging it over the brunette.

"Ve…." Feliciano curled up on the couch and coasted into a slumber additionally. The next morning, when it was deep in the afternoon and Antonio was nursing his hangover, he listened to the other vent about his life; love, sex, and general. Feigning understanding, he served breakfast to him and spun around in a kitchen chair while the Spanish male ate.

"But at least you have a job, Toni! Many people don't have jobs!" Antonio shrugged, admitting he was right. "Oh! And friends. You have Francis and Gilbert. And me!"

He beamed, making Antonio wonder how he could be so impossibly cute. Ludwig was so lucky that Feliciano loved him so much, or else Antonio would have claimed him for himself. Moaning as he chewed his food, Feliciano suddenly gave a squeak as he remembered something. He quickly swallowed before turning to Antonio, who blinked and rubbed his head at his sudden noise.

"Toni! Toni, I have great news! I know someone you can date! He's single, too!" Antonio considered it before nodding in appreciation. He cut into his omelet and pierced a portion with his fork. Munching, he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh! Hold on, I'll get my laptop." Feliciano hopped out of his seat and raced out of the room. Later, when Antonio was finished and dipping his dishes into the sink, he returned with a cream colored laptop with the golden, cursive name _Vargas _on the surface. It was surely expensive and custom made. Opening the device, he logged on and got online. Antonio stood beside him as he went onto an app for webcam communication. He dialed someone and waited for the ringing to halt.

"He's my big brother, Lovino. He lives in Italy and models for a living. He's famous there. See, look!" He dashed into the living room and yanked a magazine out of a rack out them. Running back, he hopped back onto the seat and shoved it in Antonio's face. The Spaniard sputtered and grabbed it, moving it away from his nose so he could see the front cover.

"I can't quite see, Feli- Oh… _Oh…_ Ay, he's… He's gorgeous." Feliciano giggled, noting that Lovino didn't answer and started to call him again. He tapped the counter, begging him to pick up under his breath. Lovino needed a boyfriend, especially one that would make him less isolated and cold. He had always been a mean person, even as a baby.

"_Damn it, Feli, what the hell do you want, I'm bu- The fuck? Who is that_?" Antonio's attention was caught by the flickering of the laptop as a face appeared on the screen. Secondly, he was intrigued by Lovino's voice and thirdly, by the fact that he was speaking in Italian. Luckily, the Spaniard was trilingual. He spoke English, Spanish, and Italian. He would have been shocked by his cursing, seeing as he was related to Feliciano, but somehow his mouth felt dry. Was this was love at first s- _hearing_ felt like? He licked his lips, willing himself to speak.

"_Um… H-Hello, Lovino._ _I'm Antonio, Feli's friend." _Lovino looked him up and down in confusion before glaring at him. He turned his head to his brother, ignoring the goggling Antonio.

"_Hi, Lovi! I love you!" _Feliciano chirped, waving crazily. His brother rolled his eyes and looked behind himself. It appeared he was in a dressing room and was video chatting them without consent. He turned back and frowned, not softening his deadly stare.

"Feliciano, does your brother speak English?" Antonio questioned in a low voice. It wasn't very necessary, seeing Lovino only furrowed his eyebrows and muttered something in Italian. Feliciano shook his head, suddenly gasping and cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, is that a problem? I'm so sorry! I just thought-"

"_What the fuck is he saying? Why is he upset? Answer me, damn it! You bastard, what'd you say to my little brother? I'll kill you!" _Antonio waved his hands back and forth quickly, trying to comfort both of the Italians.

"No, no, no! It's okay, it's fine! Don't cry! _Everyone calm down!" _Lovino started to curse and spit at him while Feliciano ranted in Italian about how bad of a friend he was. Eventually, through all the chaos, the oldest Italian somehow managed to clumsily drop the electronic he was using. Blushing furiously, he tried to pluck it off of the floor, only to drop it again. Drying his tears, Feliciano watched him struggle. Lovino decided to just give up, stomping on the screen in between words.

"_Fuck. You. You. Lousy. Piece. Of. Shit!" _Miraculously, he failed to render the device destroyed and just bent down, glaring at the two. He poked at the broken glass, trying to end the call on the device. He hissed as he cut his finger, sucking on it with an overwhelmed expression. It was so… So…. **Cute.**

"_Feli, he's… He's perfect!"_

"_He is?" _Feliciano asked, bewildered. He looked at Antonio doubtfully for a moment before stretching his mouth into a smile.

"_He is! Yay!" _Lovino stared at him, the definition of puzzled and completely out of the loop. He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"_What?"_ Feliciano seemed to flinch and remember he was there. He turned back to his brother and grinned.

"_Lovi, guess what: Antonio wants to date you!"_

"_**Perfecto! Perfecto, perfecto! Gracias!**_Your _**hermano**_is so precious! He's so cute!" Antonio bragged, making Feliciano giggle. Lovino turned a darker red, having a vague idea of what was going on.

"**Perfecto? **_Bullshit!_** I am not, you bastard! And what makes you think I want to date you? Idiot!" **Antonio couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy at all the languages revolving between them, but he was conscious enough to know that Lovino was speaking his native language and his love for him was growing bigger. So he didn't know English, but knew Spanish and Italian, which was a big plus. He knew Spanish better than English and he wasn't very good at math, but he knew that they added up well. His heart nearly beating out of his chest at the thought of dating this treasurable Italian model, he swiveled in his seat to face Feliciano.

"_Please, convince him to go out with me! I want him, I want him so bad! He's meant for me, I just know it!"_ Feliciano nodded, turning back to his sibling, who looked conflicted and flustered. His mouth continuously twisted between a scowl and a pout before he just settled with burying his red face in his palms. He trembled in embarrassment and annoyance.

"_Feli…"_

"_Ve? Uh… Lovi, I promise Antonio's a good guy! He really likes you, even after watching you make a fool out of yourself! I mean- Please, just trust me, Lovi! In fact, he doesn't even care that you're a model! He's…" _Lovino spread his fingers apart, revealing his beautiful olive eyes. Antonio smiled, making him turn dark again and close his fingers. Tilting his head, the Spaniard chuckled at his sudden shy behavior.

"_I don't know… We won't even be able to go on dates. I'm always in Italy and you're in America, damn it… Messaging and video chatting will eventually get boring and… Y-You'll leave me, because I can't give you want you need…" _His voice cracked as he said the words, swallowing thickly. Antonio cooed softly.

"_Aww… I'll never get bored with you. The way you act is so adorable. As long as you always give me attention, I'll never leave you. I'll be like a little puppy you can't keep away."_ Lovino dropped his hands and his lips quivered. There was a silence, in which the two patiently waited for his answer. He looked down, straightening his hair between two fingers. Flickering his eyes to Antonio's, he seemed to try to shrink in himself.

"_F-Fine… Feli, give him my info… I'm not adorable…." _With that, he clicked out of the app and Antonio couldn't stop smiling for anything. He was given Lovino's username for a messaging app so he wouldn't get any charges (and his cell phone number additionally) and they started talking. Little by little; but eventually Antonio couldn't put his phone down and always took it with him. He called Lovino's phone every once in a while with his approval and didn't mind paying a bit extra for over sea charges. He never had it on silent and would reply to Lovino's needy messages instantaneously. He didn't care that the Italian secretly craved his attention and didn't like being alone. The other models often picked on him due to his low self-esteem, but Lovino couldn't find it in himself to give a shit when he had an amazing boyfriend who made him feel happy for once in his life. Antonio fell deeply in love with him and would follow his modeling, watching him when he appeared on TV and in his magazines which he ordered through the mail. He found himself searching his boyfriend online while at work and making secret calls to him whenever it became too much. He'd end up accidentally writing his name on important papers and mailed him gifts.

Lovino never got a break from his career and his manager was too demanding. He went to parties and was often required to make sexual displays with other models, which Antonio strongly disapproved of. It was childish, but he gave him kisses through their webcams and Lovino would respond bashfully in the same way. They shared secrets and he grew to know everything about the other. Francis and Gilbert, his roommates, thought he was crazy for trying to manage a long distance relationship. After a few years, they assumed Lovino was imaginary and tried to convince him to see other people. It was no use. Four years after their relationship started, Antonio waited when Lovino was about to strut down a catwalk when he stopped him.

"_Lovi!" _Lovino stopped and walked back to his iPad, his eyebrows raised. He bent down to look at his boyfriend, frowning lightly. He was going to be late and this was important to his boss.

"_What?"_

"_I love you." _Lovino flushed and nodded, crossing his arms.

"_I love you, too, dummy." _His lips pursed, his eyes shining. Antonio chuckled at his inability to wholeheartedly insult him and blew him a kiss. Lovino shyly returned the gesture and started to walk away to enter the fashion show.

"_Wait, Lovi!" _Lovino groaned and stomped back to his dressing room, biting his lip.

"_What?" _Antonio innocently smiled.

"_Nothing, my love." _Lovino gave him a long, suspicious stare before starting to trudge away.

"…_. Lovi! Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi!" _The brunette cried out in frustration and stormed back over, about to chew him out.

"_What the h… H-Helll…." _Lovino slurred, his tongue caught in his mouth. He slowly moved closer and looked at the ring in Antonio's hand, his breathing speeding up. Did… Did this mean what he thought it meant? The Spaniard was down on one knee, smiling charmingly as he showcased a ring in his hand. Who was holding his phone if…? Oh, it didn't matter! Lovino gulped, gingerly picking up his iPad. He creased his eyebrows, trying to gather the courage to speak.

"_Lovino Vargas…. Will you marry me?" _His heart began to jump around in his ribcage, his face paling. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't _fucking breathe_.

"_Vargas!" _Someone yelled from near him, urging him to hurry up. He licked his lips and nodded. Antonio absolutely melted as Lovino started to cry, trying to muffle the sounds. He dropped the tablet, falling to his knees in pure joy. He sobbed softly on the ground, rolling onto his back and weeping out one word.

"_Yes…. Yes…" _Antonio grinned and got off of his knee, taking his phone back and speaking into it as Lovino continued to cry.

"_Lovi… Lovi, listen… I'm going to mail you the ring, sweetie… Aww… Stop crying. I love you so much, Lovi… I'm going to mail you the ring and a ticket to America. If you want, you can choose to live with me over here. After the wedding, we'll buy a big house and you'll be my husband, sweetie. You'll be all mine."_

That had been the best day of Antonio's life. But now, it would become a close second after this present day. The brunette was driving to the airport to pick up his love. Francis and Gilbert had decided to tag along with him, betting on whether he was real or not. But Antonio was too happy to respond to their daftness, he was too excited to see Lovino for the first time. _Lovino… _His name was so heavenly, so was his face. Well, actually everything about him could be called angelic. He was ready to burst. It was a few minutes later that they were waiting for Lovino's plane to unload its passengers. Wringing his hands, Antonio stood still, watching the line carefully.

"He's not going to show, man," Gilbert whispered in his ear, holding out his hand for the money he and Francis had betted against Antonio. But the Spaniard made no move to get his wallet. He just continued to stare at the line until the last few passengers trickled by and the gate started to close.

"I'm sorry, mon ami. But he isn't coming. Now give me my fifty dollars and we'll be going," Francis whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Antonio grimaced and waved a hand at him, still staring determinedly at the exit. His friends looked at each other and back to him, before Gilbert shrugged. He watched Francis coax Antonio into sitting down. He pulled the Spaniard into his lap and pampered his hair, planting kisses into his chocolate locks.

"Listen, Toni. This is something we all have to go through sometime in our lives. Disappointment. But don't take it so hard, he just stood you up. Just in a more terrible way." Gilbert shrugged, sitting next to him and patting his thigh. Antonio just blankly stared at the gateway, his hand twitching sadly. He wet his lips and didn't tear his gaze away as more minutes ticked by. Eventually, Francis ushered him to stand up, pushing him along.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you home and make you feel better." Antonio numbly nodded and tracked after him, holding his hand loosely. Francis looped their fingers and squeezed his hand as they went towards the exit.

"He promised… Lovi promised…" Francis sighed and kissed his hand, shaking his head. Lovino now just plainly left a bad taste in his mouth. He abandoned the sweet, lovable Antonio, who was such a kind person. What kind of person would do this to-?

"_Hey! You bastard, what are you doing touching my fiancé!?_" A voice yelled from behind them. They stopped when Antonio jerked his hand from Francis's and ran towards a small man standing at the other end of the airport with crossed arms. He held out his arms shyly when Antonio came within hugging distance. Picking him up, the Spaniard spun him around. The male wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Antonio squeezed him hard.

"_Lovi! Dios mío, my love! You're here! You're here… Oh, I can finally touch you! I-I'm so happy…"_ They nuzzled each other while Gilbert let his jaw drop and Francis slowly pulled out his wallet. Both of the men began to cry, tears dripping down the Italian's face as he cupped Antonio's face between his hands, squishing his cheeks. Letting his hands down, he was lowered to his feet and pulled into a hug.

"_T-Tonio…" _He pushed back the Spaniard's hair, trembling. He tucked his face into the other's neck, clenching his clothing between his fingers. They wept and held each other for another few minutes before Lovino suddenly pulled away from his fiancé's embrace and stood on his toes. Blushing, he cocked his head and moved closer. Antonio immediately followed his lead, pressing their lips together. Retreating, they stared at each other for a moment.

"_Wow…"_ Lovino mouthed speechlessly. Antonio nodded, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. He smiled gently and went to give him another kiss.

"_Yeah… Our first kiss and many more to come." _Francis decided they needed to postpone the meeting and leave the airport so strangers could stop gawking at them and hissing hateful comments. Antonio snuggled up to the Italian, who responded by cuddling him back.

"Um… Pardon me, but may I interrupt?" Francis questioned cautiously. He stepped forward and stuck out a hand to shake Lovino's. The Italian only stared at his palm and clung to Antonio while glaring at him. Surprised by his coldness, he looked at the Spaniard in confusion. Lovino whispered something to his fiancé, not tearing his eyes from the blonde's form.

"**Sí, francés. **Um, Franny, Gil…. I forgot to mention this earlier, but…. Lovi doesn't speak English. And he's had bad experiences with French people, so he doesn't want to be near you, Franny…. **Lo siento…** _Lovi, these are my roommates. That's Francis and that's Gilbert._" He stepped closer to Antonio and nestled into his fiancé's side, sending icy stares at the duo every few moments.

"Oh, and he hates German people. A-And Americans… So he needs to get used to you two, okay?" Antonio said way too happily before grabbing Lovino's hand and heading towards the exit. Gilbert grabbed Lovino's luggage reluctantly and trailed after them. Wrapping an arm around the model's waist, Antonio guided him to where he had parked the car. Massaging his fiancé's shoulder, he kissed his forehead. The Spaniard could see why they would think the situation was so bizarre. Francis and Gilbert were both bilingual, so they automatically assumed Lovino spoke a common language also.

"_You're living with a f-fucking wine bastard and a potato bastard?" _Gilbert had no idea what they were saying, but he did hear "bastardo" a few times and it was close enough to English for him to know what Lovino was saying. Antonio slowly nodded and swept his bangs aside, kissing his forehead again. Lovino growled lowly and proceeded to ignore the two for the rest of the ride. He exited the car when they arrived at the house the trio shared. He wiggled the feeling back into his feet and squealed when Antonio scooped him into his arms and started to walk towards the front door.

"_T-Toni…."_

"_It's just a few months. We're going to pick out a house and then we'll move in after the wedding, okay? We'll only have to live with Gil and Franny for a few months, my dear. Then we're free." _Lovino was silent for a moment, thinking about it. And then he agreed.

"_Fine… Okay, bastard. But you better pay attention to me and feed me when I'm hungry, damn it."_

"_Of course, beloved. I'll do whatever you say…" _Antonio murmured in a mesmerized state, staring at him with an overwhelming amount of love and adoration. Lovino pouted and looked away, crossing his arms. He then swallowed and turned back, stroking his face with one hand. Antonio's eyes drifted to his engagement ring and a goofy smile spread about his face.

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you, too… Now, where's my damn pasta?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Francis, will you show Lovi around while I unpack his things?" Antonio questioned politely, gently peeling Lovino's fingers off of his arm and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The Italian glared at him with a cloud of red powdering his cheeks, angry at being dumped on the Frenchman.

"No," the brunette spat, pouting. Antonio couldn't resist and squeezed the other in his arms again, cooing as he rubbed their cheeks together.

"Lovi, you're so _cute! Stay here, I'll be right back. I promise._" He went to unpack his things while Lovino wondered around the house. He looked into every room and eventually settled for scouting through the kitchen.

"Che diavolo? Dove sta andando il mondo? Ho finito!" He whined after looking in the refrigerator, stomping his foot in frustration. Gilbert ignored him. As far as he was concerned, the Italian didn't exist. Why? Because he was a little shit who spit his gum into people's hands when they expected a tip for all their handwork of carrying heavy luggage upstairs. Lovino had stared at his hand for a moment, lifting his gaze to his face and burning his eyes into his skull mentally. He then seemed to consider it right before spitting a blue wad of gum down into his palm, saliva and teeth marks still intact. The German gaped in disgust while Lovino only swiveled around to march back downstairs. Stupid brat.

"Mi dispiace. Hai ragione," Antonio cooed, endeared by his future husband's devilish ranting.

"Sono stanco morto..." Lovino grumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he marched over to Antonio. The Spaniard nuzzled his cheek, reassuring him that he was going to be back soon and for him to rest while he was shopping. But first...

"Bacio lulle labbra." Lovino flushed at his command and fiddled with his shirt before leaning forward and shyly kissing his lips. "Andare a letto, mio prezioso."

"Bastardo... Ti amo," the younger brunette sighed, tracing circles into his jaw before kissing his cheek and turning to thump up the stairway. Antonio looked absolutely lovestruck as he watched his fiancé disappear before grabbing his keys.

"Um… Franny… Gil… Could you do me a favor? I need to go out to get groceries. Lovi's going to go take a siesta upstairs. He's tired. Can you clean the entire house?" The German and Frenchman looked at each other, figuring they'd might as well talk while cleaning. The things they did for their buddy.

"Oi! Toni's little fiancé is gross! He put his gum in my hand!" The albino complained as he washed the dishes. Francis was vacuuming after tying his beautiful blond hair into a ponytail. His feet were bare and he was in less-than-casual clothing since he had no plans for the day other than making Lovino feel welcomed.

"Maybe he misunderstood you, lapin. He doesn't speak a word of English and he's Antonio's little angel. No matter what, we are to help take care of his needs and never complain," Francis lectured with his nose in the air, his beliefs set wholely on _l'amour_. Damn it, the Frenchie was completely right. But if Lovino pulled a stunt like that again, Gilbert would kick him out himself. Antonio returned mid-clean and did the laundry. The trio was watching television together and joking when Lovino screamed. Immediately, Antonio ran upstairs with his friends behind him.

"Lovi! Che succede!?" Lovino pointed a shaking finger at a yellow feather-ball on his bed. He was standing on the mattress with his back flattened against the headboard. His face was pale and scrunched up in a terrified grimaced. Quickly realizing what happened, Antonio jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, lifting him up and folding his legs around his waist. The Italian looked at him in confusion, but the Spaniard only smiled calmly and carried him off the bed.

"Please take your damn bird, Gilbert," Antonio advised with a strained smile, petting Lovino's head. His fiancé bit his lip and coiled his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his neck with a whimper. Francis resisted the urge to toss in a perverted comment about Lovino's sleep wear- _Nothing but his boxers_. Gilbert slinked onto the bed and cupped Gilbird in his palm, rolling off the mattress and standing up gracefully. He smirked, stroking the little bird's head with a finger before moving closer to thrust his hand in Lovino's face.

"Scared of a itty-bitty bird? What a loser," he cackled while Lovino gasped and clung tighter to Antonio helplessly. He leaned away from the animal, glaring at the German hatefully while grinding his teeth.

"Gilbert, he's obviously scared of birds! Leave him alone," Antonio hissed, twisting so Lovino was turned away from the taunting albino.

"F-Fucker!" Lovino spoke suddenly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Lovino! _Who taught you that word!?_" His future spouse sputtered. The cute Italian only stuck his tongue out at Gilbert, collaborated with flipping him the bird- _Pun not intended_. The awesome male gasped and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"You are a rude little asshole, aren't you?" He poked Lovino in the chest. "You are sooo not cute!"

"Fucker!"

"Not cute."

"Fucker!"

"Not. _Cute_."

"Gilbert! Stop it! You're one of my best friends and Lovino is my sweet tomato! I do not want to see or hear you two fighting! Do you understand me?" Antonio snapped, hugging Lovino close.

"Yeah, yeah... Just tell that twerp..." He drifted off after receiving a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Francis. He rubbed the spot, griping to himself before walking downstairs. Antonio slowly let his guard down, looking back to his mate and rubbing noses with him.

"_You are adorable..._" He pecked his lips before letting him down. "_Put on a shirt, my love. I'm about to make dinner._"

"Ahh! Those two are so in love! Did you see the way Lovino looks at our Antonio? He's so grown up," Francis rambled, delighted with the concept of love and affection.

"Shut the hell up, Frenchie," Gilbert moped visibly, elbowing him. After getting dressed, Lovino bashfully gestured that he wanted to be carried again. Antonio obeyed- He was his bitch, afterall- And snuggled him as he went downstairs. Lovino rubbed his cheek against his chest, content with being in his arms forever. Antonio and Francis began cooking while Lovino sat in the living room with Gilbert. They had a quiet staring match, Lovino's body wrapped snugly around a pillow he wished were his fiancé.

"Fratellooooooo!" Lovino's head snapped up as the front door flung open and his younger brother dashed into the living room, tackling him and assaulting his face with kisses.

"_I heard you arrived earlier! I'm sorry I was too busy to come, but I'm here now!_" Lovino tried to throw him off, but he was very determined. The twins started to fight, wrestling to have their way. Feliciano wailed out "veeee!" while Lovino spat every curse in the Spanish and Italian books at him. They rolled around on the ground, whining and arguing.

"Oh, Feli's here," Antonio commented like everything was normal.

"You surely have a taste in men, Toni," Francis observed in amusement. They let the boys fight it out until they were too tired to continue. Lovino shoved Feliciano off and started to crawl away when his sibling ambushed him in another hug. They had stopped by the time dinner was served and everyone sat down. Lovino would flip Gilbert off when Antonio wasn't looking as they set the dishes out, setting up the table and filling the plates with delicious food. Lovino poked at his food, reluctant to eat. He looked up at Antonio before scooping up a small portion.

"_What's wrong_?" Antonio asked, poking his side with a finger. His fiancé turned to him and murmured about calories, looking back at the dish.

"_Go on and eat up, sweetie. You need more meat on your bones anyway. I'll love you no matter what you happen to look like. Either way, you'll still be perfect_." Feliciano cooed in awe while Lovino blushed intensely. He dropped his fork and grabbed Antonio's chin, kissing his mouth briefly before starting to eat. He moaned at the flavor internally and dug into his meal. He missed eating like a real human being.

"_How many English words do you know, Lovi_?" Feliciano prodded lightly. Lovino swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"_Uhh... I understand and know a couple of sentences. I'm friends with a TV actor from England who sometimes sends me discs of movies or shows of his in English, but with translations on the screen..." _He shrugged, "_You've seen him, Arthur Kirkland."_

Feliciano gasped and waved his fork in the air. "_Oh, that guy! Alfred has a huge crush on him, you know!"_

_"Gross," _Lovino muttered, rolling his eyes. "_He better not expect me to introduce them, damn it."_

"_Say something in English, Lovi! I bet you'll sound so cute_!" Antonio encouraged, kissing his cheek. Lovino shyly looked down, skimming his mind for a random sentence.

"... Th-The reason I kiss you so much when we're together is because when we're apart, I'm desperate to relive the taste of your lips and the flavor of your love lingers to keep me comfort..." The Spaniard teared up before squashing him in another hug.

"_Awww! Lovi, that was so sweet! And your strong accent makes you sound so cute! I love you so much_!"

"_I am __**never **__speaking English again."_


	3. Chapter 3

For once, Francis's intentions were completely innocent. Unbelievable, right? He woke up parched and his skin was thinly coated in sweat. He assumed he was most likely coming down with something and the mere horror of the thought caused him to tumble out of bed and journey downstairs to the kitchen. On the way, he brushed and unweaved the tangles in his beautiful, blonde hair. In his silky, pale pink (a great color on him) pajamas, he waltzed into the kitchen and sifted through cabinets in order to find a suitable, beautifully designed chrystal glass to suit his glossy, pouty lips. Oh, he was so pretty and he loved himself very much. Oh, yes, he did.

"Che cosa?" He heard the mumble nearby and flinched, dropping his fancy glass by mistake. Well, fuck. He teared up at the sight of the damaged glass and lifted his head in time to see the refrigerator door close. He came face to face with his best friend's fiancé. Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, in mid-chew. Francis's eyes widened as he took in his appearance. Unlike him, Lovino was only wearing a pair of boxers and showing off his incredibly sexy, modeling thighs. Swallowing, he lifted his gaze to the brunet's and nearly burst into laughter at the sight of chocolate cake smeared on his lips and cheeks. Even his cute little nose! Red flared across his face and he dropped the slice of cake in his hand to the floor.

Francis raised an eyebrow, scanning him up and down before approaching him gradually. "Oh... This is too precious. Toni's little lover-boy got caught stealing a midnight snack... Priceless is what it is, cher."

Lovino seemed to raise his lips in a sneer when he used his index finger to raise his chin, smiling haughtily. He used the same finger, plus his neighboring middle finger, to scrape up a taste of chocolate icing and lapped at his fingers. Gasping in alarm, Lovino recoiled and swung a fist at him, nailing him in the face. Francis screamed, cupping his nose while the Italian immediately tended to his shiny, manicured nails.

The kitchen lights flicked on and Gilbert gawked at them with raised eyebrows. He darted his eyes about the scene; the cake, the glass, the bloody nose, the long legged (oh my) Lovino- Antonio burst in behind him, grassy green eyes skipping over the blonde and landing on his pale-faced lover. He dashed across the kitchen, coiling his arms around his waist and hauling him closer. He rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to him and kissing his cheek.

"Francis, bro, what the hell happened to you? Why are you on the floor? Shit, your nose is bleeding." Gilbert seemed to be the only person concerned for his safety. He lifted him up with his German strength and lended him his shoulder. Francis limped to the table, plopping down in a chair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Lovino punched me in my nose and it hurts- Ouch!" Gilbert ran out of the room and returned with a roll of toilet paper. He bent Francis over the sink, letting the blood seep down the drain. The Frenchman pulled his hair back into a ponytail, pursing his lips as he waited for the blood flow to slow down. He then pinched his nose between some toilet paper with the picture of displeasure.

He craned his neck around to lock his azure eyes on Antonio, feeling a pang in his chest. The Spaniard was using a moist paper towel to wipe the chocolate frosting from Lovino's lips in between delicious kisses. It hurt. It really hurt to see Antonio ignore his distress when he was the only one in pain. He was startled when Gilbert began to practically pet his head sympathetically.

"Don't cry, Fran. I feel for you." Francis let his lips curl into a smile, leaning into his touch. "Oi, Toni! Is your little Italian hurt?"

"Huh? Oh! No, Gil!" He kissed Lovino gently, beaming. "Good thing, too! My poor Lovi could have gotten hurt by the glass!"

"Hey, man! Francis almost got impaled by that glass and you're more worried about your fiancé? Lovino punched him in the face! Show some sympathy!" Gilbert ranted, unusually serious. Antonio's smile fell and he spun around to see his best friend limping from the way he landed earlier. Letting go of Lovino, he fluttered around Francis and checked for wounds.

"I-I didn't know! Franny, are you okay? I'm sorry, the first thing I thought about was Lovino. I didn't really see you. Sorry, sorry..." He froze, his eyes darkening as he turned around to look at Lovino. He pointed at Francis, frowning. "Lovi, _did you do that?"_

Lovino's heart nearly stopped as all eyes turned to him. He backed against the fridge, clasping his hands to his chest. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed, shaking his head. "He says he didn't! Explain!"

Gilbert flinched at his serious voice. "He did! The little brat is lying. Some fiancé you've got there, Toni. He whines alot, he's a bitch, and he lies about hurting people."

"LOVINO!" Unexpectedly, Lovino burst into tears. Antonio's anger dissappeared and he pulled him into his arms. The Italian sniffled and hiccuped, rambling in his native tongue. "_Shhh, baby. It's okay, I'm not mad anymore... You were just scared, yeah? My poor sweetheart... I'm sorry for yelling at you... I love you so much..."_

Gilbert groaned, moving to storm out of the room when he stopped. He and Francis watched as Lovino smiled smugly at them from over Antonio's shoulder, showing them his middle finger. "That... That little shit... He's got Toni wrapped around his dirty finger and he's fucking flaunting it."

Francis shrugged miserably, jogging out with him after Gilbert threw the toilet paper roll at the brunet. "What can we do, Gil? They love each other. He even believed Lovino's little lie."

"Obviously, this dickhole isn't good for our Antonio. We just have to convince our dumb friend about it."

"Oh, mon Dieu..."

The next morning, Antonio walked in the kitchen to see Lovino and Gilbert throwing things at each other and yelling in their native languages. He paused as he watched his future husband smack the albino with a spatula and fall to the floor when Gilbert's little bird attacked him.

"Ahahahahaha! That's what you get!" Lovino kicked Gilbert in the face and crawled across the floor to Antonio with a loving smile.

"Buongiorno, caro mio... Merda!" He yelped as Gilbert tackled him, flattening him into the floor. Antonio casually walked to the stove, deciding to not get involved unless one of them got seriously hurt.

"Buenos días, mi amor... So... What do you want for breakfast, guys?" After they stopped attacking each other, he met Lovino for their good morning kiss which Gilbert had made impossible before. In a teasing mood, Lovino deepened the kiss and used tongue to annoy the albino potato. Antonio didn't complain, hauling him closer and kissing back.

"Ewww!" Antonio pulled away, smiling lopsidedly.

"Grow up, Gilbert..."

"Sì, grow up, bastardo..." Antonio gasped, nearly squeezing the lungs out of Lovino.

"_You repeated what I said! So precious_!"


End file.
